Memories of the Past
This is a short story about Josh McLean when he was 4 years old. (One Shot) Josh's P.O.V I am sitting on a chair, watching cartoons and reading books. I am just a normal kid with golden hair and eyes. My mom keep telling me that my father had died of prostate cancer, which my mom tells me that it is a very deadly type of cancer. This night, my mom, Isa McLean told me to sleep, and she told me that my journey had started, but the question is what journey? The journey to become a successful person? Doubtful. I am still 4 years old, but I am more than capable of reading a 150 page book. My mom always tells me that I had fulfilled her requirements. After my mom told me to sleep, I went to sleep straight away. I dreamed of something, a man with golden armor, helmet and eyes like miniature suns. He told me that I am more than capable of becoming a hero. I listened. "Boy, in time, you will become a hero, a hero that will spread his name across the world. After that, I felt a slap in my butt. I cried in pain. I turned around to see who it was. It's my mother. She has now changed to a wickedly mother, instead of a loving one. "Wake up!!!" She screamed. I jumped from the bed, asking her why is she screaming at me. Instead, I received a slap in the face, "You have been disrespectful, child! Now you will do as I say, or suffer my wrath!" I was shocked to hear that my mother had turned from a loving one to a very wicked one. She handed me a mop, a bucket full of water and a soap. "Now get going, Josh! Clean your room!" My mother had never behaved like this before. But I just do what my mother asked of me. I mopped my room, and cleaning it until it is squeaky clean. If there is one single thing that I missed I would be given a slap on the face or on the butt. After cleaning my room, I was told to clean my moms. I am already tired of cleaning my room, now my mom wanted me to clean her room. I was afraid of what my mom would do to me so I cleaned her room. I can't believe she had changed from a loving mother to a wicked witch who turned her only child to a slave. I mopped my mother's room, cleaned her TV, her monitor, her wardrobe, and her bathroom. After I was done, I was told to cook for my mom. I don't know how long I can endure that kind of torture. I am afraid that this will come back in the future. This might significantly affect my grades or my potential if I kept remembering this. After a long hours of labor, she told me to sleep as there is so many labors that I had to do, such as fixing her air conditioner. I was so tired that I wished I would have a good night's sleep. But it turns out that I didn't. At dusk, 2 AM, my mother woke me up again, and she told me to fix her air conditioner because it is broken. I decided I don't want to but my mom threatened me that if I did not do that, she will lock me up in a room for 1 week straight. So I had no choice but to abide to my mom's will. I fixed my mom's AC, and then when I am about to go to sleep, mom's warning ringed in my head, and I decided to continue fix the AC until my mom is asleep or it is fixed. After 1 hour, the AC is fixed, and my mom told me to go to bed again. And, that continued for about 3 years until my mom stopped behaving like that. My mom told me that she had been possessed by some creatures that made her personality turn inside out. Whatever it is, it doesn't want me to have a happy life.